Saga 2 Episode 33: You Only Get One Shot
'Participants' ' Connor 1.4.jpg|Connor Ryoji|link=Connor Ryoji Cho 3.8.jpg|Cho Kiriyu|link=Cho Kiriyu Vash.the.Stampede.full.1780171.jpg|Washi King.jpg|King ' I (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fVPtBy2ssM&list=PLYNBny7IRlVka5wfhbJrzQjPogaU9shs7&index=47 ) It’s a sunset type of night as usual for good old Demon Eyes Ryo. These were the nights he’d been having a lot of lately, well late afternoons you could say. He sat on the edge of his pool that had no water inside of it. He was going broke…Josh had made that pretty clear. Connor had been spending so much on the community itself, he didn’t’ think about his own expenses. He owed to many people and that scuffle went through with Ishin and the Soramaru clan left him spent. He had his abilities back, Washi included and now he just sat reflecting…he and Yumi were fine. His kids were okay, and Cho was a wolf blood now. Of all the things in the world to be , he became a werewolf. Connor only chalked it up to being the kids luck to be completely honest with you. Connor looked down at the cement, wearing some basketball shorts and a wife beater in twenty below weather. His eyes narrowed as he thought about his next move…he needed money. Money for the clan, money for his wife and children. He could only do so much…the one thing he couldn’t just fight. His true worse enemy: responsibility. Connor felt Washi appearing at his side, as he looked at the base of the pool. “Connor, you know you can’t sit here and mope forever. Part of being the man you claim to be is getting up onto your own two feet and providing for your family and the people that care about you the most.” Connor remained silent for a moment. “I know that Washi. It’s just getting hard. This registration act is really killing my businesses…revenue isn’t as good as it used to be. I need to pay my debts and pay on the things we have…before I lose it all.” Connor looked up at the setting son. “I knew this life wasn’t a guarantee sure fire but I sure hoped it would be at least…easier. I beat Hercules, I beat the king of the shikamaru…everything was going my way. I got to generous I guess. Josh told me t slow down but hell I didn’t listen.” Washi patted Connor on the shoulder. “Lesson learned. You can’t just ask Claymore or your brother for money?” “I owe them too much…they want some of their money back.” Washi stood up. “Well…maybe it’s time to get a job?” Connor looked over to Washi with a raised brow. “A job? That’s your best idea? A job?” “Do you have any better ideas?” The small pitter patter of feet could be heard smacking against the sidewalk as Serena walked out to her father and handed him the phone. “Telephone daddy.” Connor took hold of the phone and put it to his ear. “Look if I owe you money give me some time and I’ll get it to you. Really not in the mood to hear about what I owe at this particular moment in time.” “Well I guess you don’t want to hear about the ultimatum I can offer you to quell you of these financial troubles Shoakuma.” “King?” Connor exclaimed. “The one and only. I’ve heard you’ve been running low on your luck…turns out we’ve both got the same dilemma though mine is a little more emotional based.” Connor scratched his chin with his free hand. “I mean I guess…where you trying to meet up?” “Come to my homestead. We’ll talk over some dinner. I’ll even make to go boxes for your family as well.” “Thanks King…I’ll be over soon.” Connor hangs the phone up and looks over at Washi. “Well buddy, looks like opportunity is knocking. I’m gonna answer that door and invite him in for sure.” Connor stood up and walked into his household and started dressing a bit warmer this time around for the coming cold night. Putting on a black hoodie, zip up, with black cargo pants and black sneakers. He walks out of his house, telling Yumi where he was going and making sure the kids were a sleep for the night. He took off into the night to Kings place, to talk some things over. Arriving on time, he stepped in through the double doors and made his way down the long red carpet hallway. The gaurds that stood there nodded to Connor recognizing him fairly easily. He made his way into the elevator and waited paiteintly to ascened to the top floor of the building. He stepped from the elevator and looked into the dim lit room. There was a table in the middle of the floor, with four pillows that surrounded it. One of which was occupied by the large black haired male, sitting there in a one sleeved kimono and a pipe in his sleeveless arms hand. He exhaled smoke from his nostrils and looked up at Connor. “Ahh Shoakuma. You’ve made it. Watashi wa anata no tsuma to kodomo-tachi ga yoku yatte iru shinrai shite imasu? (I trust your wife and children are doing well?)” Connor walked in and plopped down infront of King, sitting on the pillow opposite of him, and folding his arms. “Well besides the wife starting to get even hornier as the days pass by, I’d say it’s going pretty good. Getting a tad agitating though…I’m starting to wonder why I even bothered to get married…” Connor looked up at the ceiling letting his mind wonder off in a day dream for a second. :::Flashback::: Her body is shoved back and connor holds her still, feeling herself lean back and hang in the air but she kept a tight grip on his hair, tugging on it while he sank his digits into her shoulders, squeezing tight and giving himself a stronger pump through her insides as she cries out. Her hair dangled, as long as it was even reached below the balcony now, but she wasn’t worried about falling, she knew Connor wouldn’t allow her to get hurt…well unless it was in a sexual way. Her blue hues, full of lust and glazed over with desire watched him closely with an erotic expression and steamy moans that could distract him even from watching firm tits bouncing up and down from his violent thrusts of his pelvis. From this position, he could see her better, all of her and even watch his dick moving in and out of her in such a perfect rhythm that could only be thanks to the many years of practice together. The amount of juices flowing out of her was evident, she was just so turned on by him! His sexy low growls and groans, every scar and welt found on his body was alluring to her and those deep red eyes staring into her very soul…Her husband turned her on at the drop of hat, he could make her soak through anything…she surely had found her soul mate as both fighters were such sexual beings. The PATPAT sound started to drown out her own noises and because the faster he fucked her, the more out of breath she became, too weak and withering under the white hot pleasure to continue to make long drawn sounds. Their mixture together started to fly out on to their upper boddies, landing on her breasts that smacked her chin but she enjoyed it, loved every second of being so harshly fucked, feeling the railing leaving its mark on her ass from just how much she’d been depending on it not to fall. Connor says something but she couldn’t focus as she felt like she was so close…suddenly he pulls out and she squeals in surprise, watching him with weak eyes as he empties his first nut all over her stomach until it puddles there, dribbling down to her thighs as she sighs happily, enjoying when he unloaded on her like a cum dumpster she was. Wasting no time, Connor moves her how he sees fit and she obliges eagerly, waiting to see how he wanted her and as her leg straightens out and gets lifted way up so her ankle reached the top of his head, she watches him with a submissive smile. Already back on hard, he uses the lil bit of nut left over to lube himself up as he tries to go for the next hole, making her squeak when he pops the head inside of her. “Ouch!” She said almost adorably, a flushed expression on her as he squeezes himself in there until her walls are almost crushing his cock and she whimpers from how full he made her. When he finally got his rhythm again, she clenched her teeth until he became nice and slick and she sighed in content, enjoying herself fully now. His hand clamps down tight on her neck and eyes widen before lowering and a seductive purr rumbles through the halflings chest. “Mmmff yes Daddy, choke me…” “Tell me you love it while gasping for air…” She almost creamed right then and there, a tremble shaking through her from his harsh words and deep dark eyes staring into her as he tightens his hold. She couldn’t explain what it was but giving him all this power, the ability to really hurt her…hell kill her if he honestly wanted to…it turned her on, it was erotic to give Connor all that dominance and he did sooooo well with it. “Ghh….I….” She tried to speak but the constant hard thorough pumps of his dick going in such a tight hole, ontop of being choked out was too much for her as eyes tighten shut and her toes curl, hips locking on her as she cries out with as much breath as she could muster, cumming violently as her pussy juices spill out all over their thighs and she screams his name, bucking her hips now to ride out her amazing orgasm. “lo-love it…” She finishes, whimpering pathetically.. ::Flashback over:: “Oh yeah…that’s why.” Connor blinked a few times before looking back down to king. “Still though. Their fine.” “Well that’s good to hear. I’m glad you showed up because it’s important. As I’m sure you caught wind of…I’ll be stepping down some time soon from this position.” Connor furrowed his brow. “What for? Is someone forcing you? The syndicate in trouble? Do I have to hit someone to fix it?” “No no no.” he laughed heartfully for a moment. “It’s just…I’m getting old Connor. This job is about as stressful as being the president. My hair’s starting to grey here come on.” He ran a hand through it. “Anyway as tradition I am to host a private tournament. Between all of the Kaicho’s and Red fighters in the fire flower syndicate. The moment I announce my retirement, it will be held to determine who shall take my place. The winner becomes the new Oyabun of the syndicate and has their clan elevated to the top of the ranks. In short, your Shinpaku Federation could become royalty.” Connor looked astonished. “Whoa…my clan…on top…that’s like a dream come true…and I get to beat people up to get there HAHA! My life might finally start turning around here!” “It could very much so.” King took a draw from his pipe. “However the entry fee is huge. It’s exactly 500,000 tanz from each clan kaicho. That’s 3,000,000 tanz for the winner.” Connor lowered his head in shame. “Oh great. More money that I don’t have….” King put his pipe down and placed his hands in his lap. “Well sadly Shoakuma you know I’m very partial towards you more than the other members of the syndicate. However if I just paid your fee that would show and the odds may get worse for you. I can however lend you 100,000. You have to make the other 400,000 yourself.” Connor looked up with raised brows and nodded. “I can do that. I’ll figure something out…I usually do. We’ll see.” King nodded and started writing out a check. “Some words of advice Shoakuma. I know your trials and tribulations have been getting the best of you. Your district is thriving in joy and wealth and you sit upon your self-proclaimed throne broke.” King handed Connor the check. “Be happy you are broke for the right reasons. There have been others in your place who’ve made the wrong moves at the wrong times. You’re a man now so it’s important that you start thinking before you move.” Connor stood up and took the check, folding it up and sliding it into his pocket. He’d bow to king, his hands by his sides. “Thanks King. You’ve been there more times than I can count.” King handed a bowed Connor a bandanna that tied together four bento boxes. “Take this food to your family. Give my regards to your lovely wife. “ Connor took the box and smiled. “I sure will. Thank you.” Connor walked away with lunch in hand, money in pocket, and a new goal: raise 400,000 Tanz to enter the Yakuza Tournement and become the new Oyabun of the fire lower syndicate! II A couple of days passed, specifically 3 and Connor began practicing his techniques rather diligently. He loved sparing with Yumi but they always ended up fucking one another and it never was…productive. Almost next to never to be honest. As such Connor took some time to take the waterfall space in the Tasanagi Dojo practicing a specific Kata he’d been learning from Washi to attempt to try and gain control over his essence. He’d always noted how Kin had been able to dish that ice stuff out with excellent ease. Connor had to come to terms with the fact he’d neglected this ability and lacked any real control over the ability in itself…he suaght to fix this however. He knew using big quantities of the attack was enough to kill him, damaging him permantly but it was a wild card. Should someone defeat such a big attack he’d be vulnerable. While Connor wasn’t very book smart and at times rather dense…he had a good sense of combat. As a Hanyo and half koikonjitto he used 25% less energy than other races meaning he could at least bridge the gap between his current level of control and a new one. On a rock in the middle of a pond, Connor waved his arms in circular motions: his left arm clockwise and his right arm counter clockwise. As he did this the stretched his left leg forward and squatted down slightly before taking a step forward and spinning his body clockwise, letting his arms flail outwards and the result of this was a thin stream of black wind shooting form the stride created by his finger tips! The wind wave only traveled a measly 5 feet before it disappeared and Connor stood there panting and sweating. Placing his hands on his hips he looked down, looking at the sweat dripping from his brown locks before tilting his head up and sighing. “Fuck man…” Washi appeared beside him with folded arms and raised brows. “You’re getting there. Your range is terrible but I think if you keep at it you might actually get somewhere. It was smart of you to apply the same principles you do to your push blast to the Dark Gale Force. “ Connor fell on his ass holding himself up with his hands and letting out one long sigh. “PHEW….yeah I guess. It’s the only way. I can’t use this thing in big burst unless I’m completely sure I’ve got my opponent right where I want them. So if I can use it in smaller outward burst I might be able to make something out of nothing. Maybe combined it with my other techniques or something and not kill myself while doing it.” Connor sat Indian style and rested his hands in his lap. “The tournaments tomorrow and I still feel….uneasy.” Washi sat in front of Connor with a tilted head, adjusting his sunglasses. “Why’s that? You’re actually really high tier amongst the regulars in the city. You might have maybe one or two bumps in the road but it shouldn’t be anything you can’t handle.” Connor shrugged. “I Dunno man. People have a way of surprising me…and throwing me off guard. “ “When has that ever stopped you?” Connor thought about it. “Eh…you right. I guess I’m nervous too. If I win do you know how big I’ll be? How big my clan will be? How much money I’ll make? I’ll be responsible for…well probably the entire district 1. This is…some serious shit…what if I fall short?” “Then you stand tall Connor. You don’t need this pep talk. Deep down you know your meant for this. The doubt in your mind is what’s wanting you to give in to your insecurities and that just isn’t the case. Nor does it have to be.” Connor nodded standing up as well. “You’re right as fucking usual.” Washi chuckled. “Call it a hobby of mine. I’ve been right about a lot of things. Some I wish I wasn’t…” Connor tilted his head. “You trying to tell me something bro?” Washi thought before answering that question. “No. Nothing for the moment. Weren’t you supposed to meet up with Cho? I thought he had some big secret to tell you or something.” Connor snapped his fingers coming into rememberence. “Oh shit you right. Let me head on down there.” Connor quickly converted his form into that of an eagle and began to take off! Flapping his wings high into the air and soaring above the mountains of the dojo making his way back to the city to meet his pupil over at the Shinpaku Homstead. Arriving there it was…a tad barren. Not as robust as it used to be but this is because with money tight Connor’s financial aid advised the members to strictly focus on their own businesses instead of spending money recklessly. The damages form Eden and Connor’s fight still there. Connor occasionally gets phantom pains in some areas from that fight…he didn’t heal those wounds for a week. Something about the Oni gods harming one another. Making his way to the homestead he’d find Cho standing against the wall beside the torn off door. Connor squawked in the air before landing on the ground with a soft thud, taking his human form again and standing up to face Cho. “This better be good. You know what I have at stake tomorrow? You’re future that’s what.” Cho rubbed the back of his neck looking around a bit. “Well..that’s the thing. My future is looking sort of…bleak. And furry.” Connor narrowed his eyes. “The fuck you been doing son.” Cho took in a deep breathe and with raised brows extended his arms in a gesture. “I’m just gonna come out and say it…Connor. I’m a….a Werewolf.” Connor blinked a couple of times. He then looked lamely to the side. “Okay…” “That….doesn’t make you look at me differently?” “Cho I’ve had sex with a shark, a snake, and a dragon. Pretty sure you being a furball isn’t going to effect me any differently than anything else I’ve been through. In fact…this is good.” Connor folded his arms pacing back and forth. “You’re a werewolf or Wolfblood as I’ve heard Kin call it. That means you’re like…super stupid durable right?” Cho scratched his head. “I mean my homeboy gets beat up all the time and he’s fine. We both heal quick and stuff. Still getting a hang of the claws and the wolf creature I keep seeing in my night terrors…” Connor raised his hands up and slammed them on Cho’s shoulders to look him in the eyes. “Good..that means we can complete your training faster than I thought.” Cho blinked. “Huh?” “Well Cho to be frank you were good…but you were only human. The methods I taught you weren’t meant for simple humans. You somehow managed to pull through…which in itself shows there’s either something else special about you or you’ve just got the stones to do what you put your mind to. Either way now I can knock your training up a notch. I’m gonna give you one hell of a regime.” Cho swallowed hard and had a nervous look on his face. “Is…is there a cure for this werewolf stuff?” “Even if their was I’d kill you if you took it and killed my fun. Now…COME!” III An hour later Cho and Connor would’ve both been on the rooftop of the Shinpaku Homestead. Connor wearing a white wife beater with khaki pants and no shoes. He had ropes tied around his hands and forearms up to his elbow. Cho wore the exact same outfit, but there was one difference in their outfits. Connor wore a white headband on his head, and Cho wore a Red. “Alright Cho. 3 punches. “ Connor held up three fingers. “You land 3 punches on me and the physical aspects of my teachings for you are complete. Cho nodded tightening up his headband. “Then you’ll teach me that formless fist?” “Maybe not exactly but I will re-invent your style. Karate and Chinese kenpo are good, hell of good, but we need to break your style down and build it from the ground up. Thus, I’m going to teach you an element of Formless Fist but not the style as a whole. Also a few of my special moves to help you out. Sound good?” “Ossu!” Cho shouted. Connor took his fighting stance, his right hand curled in a fist at chin level and his left hand bent at the elbow resting at waist level. His feet shoulder width apart with his eyes on Cho. Cho mimicked Connor’s stance and before they began Connor would’ve spouted out. “Oh and watch those damned claws…I’m not against em but this is a fist fight not a scratch fest.” Cho took off! Stomping his right foot into the ground and darting towards Connor coming in with a spinning back heel kick! Connor raised his right forearm blocking the kick and using his opposite arm to shove Cho forward pushing him off of him. “That kind of kick leaves you open in the back.” Cho hopped in place before charging in again! He ran until he was a foot infront of Connor before his body shifted! Attempting to take Connor’s right side, as he was low in stance! His right arm drawn back as he was going to come in with a right straight until WHAM!!!! He would’ve been met with a swift left handed backhand fist by Connor! This impact knocked Cho back a few feet before he pushed off of his hands and landed in a squat! He looked up at Connor, now having a broken and bloody nose. Connor gave him a stale look…before he watched Cho wipe his nose, and the bones in his nose putting themselves back together just that quickly. Connor’s stale face turned into a smug smile. “That’s what I like to see…I can let a lil more loose now can’t I.” Cho’s eyes began to turn a bright yellow and as they did Connor turend towards Cho and snickered. “Oh ho HO is the pup getting angry now?” Cho growled a bit charging Connor and the hand to hand exchange began! Fist flying past, impacting, and deflecting each other as Connor and Cho threw hands in attempts to tag and dismantle the other! Cho threw a three piece punch combination of a left and right hook with an uppercut! None of these hits connected as Connor deflected the hooks with his right hand, and using his left hand he’d hook his arm around Cho’s upper cutting arm only to spin both of their bodies and over the shoulder toss Cho onto the ground on his back! Connor raised his right leg up and slammed it into Cho’s gut! Blood was drawn but Cho with his new wolf durability took the hit and gripped Connor‘s leg rolling his and Connor’s body over in attempts to trap him in a leg bar! Connor glared down at Cho knowing the attempt that was coming and to escape this he jumped off of his ground planted foot and kicked the back of Cho’s bicep weakening his grip and forcing his student to release his leg! Connor landed and Cho got up quickly huffing a bit with a fierce look of malice in his eyes. “Submissions don’t count Cho…but I’ll count that as a hit for the effort you put in.” Cho snarled. “Don’t pity me sensei!” Cho came in with a snap side kick aimed towards Connor’s face! Connor pivoted off of his right heel and turned his body to the side letting the kick bullet passed him before he took hold of Cho’s leg, lifting him up and flipping him backwards in the air! Cho’s body went flipping like an aerial pancake and Connor was about to seal the deal with a frontal boot kick…UNTIL! Cho’s golden eyes widened as the moment Connor’s foot extended fully Cho slammed both of his hands onto Connor’s leg! Balancing off of it with his feet dangling in the air! Connor furrowed his brow in confusion. “Damn…nice.” Connor thought as Cho capitalized, spinning his body around on his hands and attempting to damn near cleave Connor’s head off of the top of his shoulders! Attempting to drive the front of his left calf spinning clockwise into Connor’s right side of his neck! Connor saw this kick coming as he glared at it. His left palm shooting up to stop the force of the kick dead on! As he did an invisible impact bursted from the area of collision ruffling Connor and Cho’s hair a bit! Connor lowered his leg, but Cho’s senses were so acute he could feel the muscle shift in Connor’s leg which alerted him ahead of time that Connor would lower said leg. Thus allowing him to push off of it, and spin his body in a vertical cartwheel in the air, facing Connor as he drew both of his knees to his chest and extended his feet in a forward drop kick to Connor’s chest! Connor took the hit head on and slide 15 feet across the tile of the roof on his feet! He almost fell of the edge as some speckles of tile fell to the ground below him the three story building! Connor looked down before looking back at Cho. Cho landed on his back before bring his legs up over his head and handspringing himself back up to his feet! His fangs bared and his eyes a pearly gold color as he was beginning to give in to the rage of his master underestimating him. Connor popped his neck from side to side dusting off his chest a little bit. “Okay kid. I’ll give you that…didn’t know you were anywhere near capable of movement like that. Looks like this Wolfblood stuff gives you more than better speed and strength…you gain a mastery of the body. Impressive. Makes sense why Kin just seems to be right beside me no matter how hard I train.” Connor put his hands on his hips seeing that Cho had entered a more feral state diving into his half wolf form… With The Wolfblood most can precisely control their movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. They can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. Users can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the user can land on their feet. Practiced users can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions. Cho snarled loudly before coming at Connor once again in an all fours run! Connor took a ready stance as at this point he could tell Cho was beginning to get a lot more feral which means he wouldn’t be holding back and he already took two hits. Cho only needed one more to complete the training session. Cho leapt in a lunge at Connor and as he did Connor leaned his body back pushing the bottom of his foot against Cho’s abdomen and sending his body soaring in the air and over to the rooftop across from them! It was a good 15 foot clearing and Cho landed on his hands twisting his body and landing on all fours! Connor leapt over the gap between the buildings and re-engaged his student in a hand to hand brawl! https://49.media.tumblr.com/01408dd2655fa58edac8a8837be88032/tumblr_o2vzfw9HqY1uuj1vto1_500.gif The sound of hands colliding and slapping could be heard for at least a mile out as Cho aimed to strike Connor with everything he had! Connor the superior and more experienced fighter would’ve countered Cho with the fight movements and deflections, with a few timed dodges and well placed strikes here and there. The exchange took a turn when Cho threw a right straight and Connor turned his back to Cho, wrapping his right arm underneath his left arm pit, and gripping Cho’s wrist with his right hand in order to bend the arm and force Cho into a submissive crouching position! Cho snarled at this only flip his body horizontally braking the hold, and attempting to cleave Connor’s head off with another momentum based kick! https://45.media.tumblr.com/ce5e8d5c3594f0db58ea19121e5721a0/tumblr_o2w12dWRGL1uuj1vto1_500.gif Connor however ducked the attack and took a few steps back keeping his guard up and bobbing his head from side to side. “Dammit!” Cho cursed allowed. “He’s…he’s controlling the pace of the fight! I can’t let him do that…” Cho’s face a bit bruised from the beating. “I’ve got to take him down…one more hit. Just one more!!” his golden eyes winded as he charged Connor and the two began another exchange! The backs of their forearms brushing off of one another before they began to exchange hand movements amongst the other offensive and defensive. Giving Cho his props he seemed to be adapting to the style of Connor’s blows as time passed but he shouldn’t get confident as the moment he threw a right straight, Connor deflected it upwards with his left arm, altering it’s path, swinging his right arm around in a hammer fist style to slam it into the side of Cho’s elbow with a loud “SNAP” and bringing that same right hand up in a back hand to Cho’s chin! Sending him stumbling back but only for a moment. The two exchanged hands once again but Cho took a surprise route this time. He threw a front kick making Connor shift backwards and THEN dropped his body into a split attempting to throw a haymaker straight into the base of Connor’s gut! “WHOA!” https://45.media.tumblr.com/9e1f1060eda86ae26ac221dbd09c663a/tumblr_o2rqt3y5Tb1v2xrtuo1_500.gif Connor scooted his body back curving it forward to avoid that oncoming blow. Cho spun himself up and leapt into the air to deliver a spinning flying roundhouse kick but Connor raised his right arm and blocked the kick dead on! tumblr_nxtknaHnwK1slmfozo2_540.gif As he did Cho would’ve winced a bit! “My-my leg!” Cho had to process how his leg had been broken by a block!?! As his body was coming down Connor looked him in the eyes before smiling. “Gotcha…” Connor stepped in and used a signature combination: Fuck outta here. Connor rushes his opponent at a high speed, coming in at about 75mph, with his right fist reared back, aiming to throw a 2 piece right and left haymaker combination at his opponents left and right jaw. Each punch thrown with full martial potential, Connor aiming to completely shatter the hinges of his opponents jaw with his knuckles, both jabs moving at a speed that his fist would appear as fleshy whips. They'd be thrown one after the other, even if one was blocked or dodged, and the opponents body would be sent in a spin if the right punch connected, spinning them around in a complete 360 before Connor would lift his right leg up, his knee and upper thigh touching his chest, before attempting to lash his right foot against the forehead of his opponent! If this boot connected, the opponent's head would had Connor’s heel print imbedded into it like a tattoo! They'd suffer from sever disorientation and jet lag, their nervous system lapsing for a few seconds, as their body would be sent tumbling 10 feet back along the ground, accompanied by severe concussioning and bleeding in the brain, which if not looked at after 2 post, will cause bodily failure, depending on an opponent’s durability. Tumblr mx6x2pfNlu1rzjpzoo1 500 zpseqofmiai.gif 717551-topic-ix-1 zps1741de9e.gif Cho’s body would’ve fallen right to the ground, the back of his head being the first thing to touch the stone tile as his body went limp. His arms spread out by his sides and his eyes slammed shut. He groaned in pain and when he opened his eyes they were back to his normal brown hues. Connor literally beat the beast out of the boy. Connor looked down at Cho rotating his neck in a circle. “Let your body heal. You just took like 2 concussions you won’t be moving right for a minute.” “Ch-…cheater!” “How?” “That block…you used fortification!” Connor chuckled. “Pft yeah right. I now some breaking points of the human skeleton. You swung your leg as hard as you could for that kick. So I flexed my muscles as hard as I could and made it to where my arm became more solid than your leg. Physics apply one has to break and trust me: wolf or not, I’m not breaking before you do.” Cho finally stood himself up the wound in the back of his head beginning to heal. “There we go…yeah you can definitely handle what we’ll be doing in the coming lessons.” Connor tighten his glove a bit. “I can actually break and rebuild you buddy.” He had an evil grin across his face before he bursted out into laughter. Connor extended a hand to Cho. “I will say though. I noticed even when you were all wolfed out…when your actually “fighting” you retain some of your sanity. It’s kinda like…when your feral you become a raging forest fire. You’re all over the place. The moment you throw that first punch though, you become something akin to a zippo lighter. Still an intense flame but its all focused on one spot. Keep that in mind next time you get frizzy. Kin could help you more than me but I haven’t seen him in a while now.” Trevor shrugged and leapt off the top of the building. Cho followed suit and they both landed. “I’ll walk you home. You’re mom cooking tonight?” Connor asked. “She cooks every night.” Cho put his arms behind his head. “You know it’s not exactly refreshing for my boss to come over when he knows my mom wants his sack. It’s…degrading.” Connor laughed aloud putting a hand ontop of Cho’s head. “Ah Cho. Be honest. If things were different I think you could use a step dad like me in your life.” Cho glared at Connor. “I’m telling Yumi.” Connor glared back. “….Listen here you little shit.” To be Continued Category:Demon Eyes Ryoji Category:Teen Wolf Category:Saga 2 Category:Fantasy Category:Dark Moon